


So It Goes

by Glitteredwithstars



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteredwithstars/pseuds/Glitteredwithstars
Summary: T.j. and Cyrus reunite after four long years. Things have changed and people have changed.





	So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy. Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. - Nellie

He doesn’t really notice him until he hears his laugh: damn that laugh. 

It’s the one that’s been settled into the confinement of his heart, for years, not letting it feel. He’s danced and toyed his way through a number of suitors, but there were none that could fill the ache of emptiness that currently lived in him. It’s a laugh that he’s subconsciously stored away inside his body- in his blood stream or the marrow of his bones maybe. But his heart, for sure. That evil thing, the source of utter bliss and pain and everything in between. 

T.J. looks over and see’s the boy-rather man now- sitting at a booth talking to what he assumes is his date. He’s bulked up, T.J. thinks, he can see the tone of his muscles, the short sleeved shirt exposing them. Cyrus is batting his eyelashes and biting his lip, in a not so innocent way. He knows these tricks a little too well, from distant memory. 

It had been about 4 years since he had seen him, they had dated all their junior and senior year. The summer after graduation they had both agreed to breakup, Cyrus was going away to Columbia to become a psychiatrist and T.J. was staying in Utah, he planned on helping his dad out at his auto repair shop. He hadn’t gotten accepted into any university he applied to, college wasn’t for him anyway, he had claimed. 

The breakup wasn’t anything gut wrenching or heart breaking, they had both agreed to stay in contact with one another. They were seventeen then, and too naive and innocent to fully understand what distance can do to a relationship. Cyrus had quickly adapted to his new environment, and their daily calls turned into weekly ones and then the weekly ones turned into monthly ones, and then the monthly ones turned into nothing at all. T.J. didn’t blame Cyrus for moving on, he was going on to bigger and brighter things, and there just wasn’t enough time to keep up with things at home. It didn’t ease the pain of losing him though, every time his phone dinged or he got a call there was that glimmer of hope that jolted from his chest, hoping it was the boy he loved. Every time it wasn’t, his heart grew number and he buried his feelings away. They were 21 now, and the pain of what happened lived on T.J.’s shoulders, the weight of them too much to bear at times. And seeing Cyrus , laughing away with another guy, didn’t help. Andi Or Buffy hadn’t even told him that he was back.

He’d be lying if he claimed that it suddenly became hard to gulp when meets those brown irises. Cyrus’ face twists into an expression of surprise and his eyes are widewidewide. T.J. quickly looks away and munches on a french fry from his plate, shit, he hadn’t wanted Cyrus to see him too. He had planned on enjoying the view from far away, there was nothing in the plan about actually talking to him. Cyrus turns away too, he notices, and his date is getting up and pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving. T.J rolls his eyes and downs the water in front of him. So what he hadn’t seen him in four years? That shit still stung. 

T.J. pushes away the locks of hair that had fallen in his face- he decided to grow it out over the years, going for a Leoanardo DiCaprio titanic years esque look- he sighs and pushes himself out of his chair, heading over to Cyrus’ booth. To hell, he thought, he wasn’t going to wimp out on the one chance he has to talk to Cyrus, he may not see him again in years. 

“Well, look who we have here.” Cyrus smiles, as T.J. rolls up to his table. T.J. looks at his lips- they’re stained from the wine he had been drinking, he makes sure to not linger for too long, he definitely didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. T.J. slides into the booth seat that’s across from him and gives him a slight smile. “How are you?” He asks with his boyish charm- something that would have had Cyrus weak in the knees in his younger years. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” He says, Utah wasn’t really his setting nowadays.

I’m the same, really.” Cyrus says, ignoring the latter statement. He’s biting his lip T.J. notices, not in a flirty way though, it’s in a nervous jittery manner. 

“Still handsome.” T.J. says. It’s a statement, that’s all. A fact, he would argue. Cyrus’ eyes flare and cheeks burn. He looks away and T.J. smirks, it was nice to know that he could still have that effect on him, after all these years.”Hah. Yeah right.” is all he says. And then there’s silence. They’re both just sitting there staring at one another. T.J. finds it fascinating how much Cyrus had changed, there’s a glint of wear and tear behind his eyes that weren’t there before, and his clothes aren’t the ones that T.J. remembers helping him pick out everyday, and he has new angel kisses placed along the tops of his cheeks and it takes every bone in his body to not kiss every one of them. 

T.J. licks his lips- a nervous habit of his- and says, “So why are you here? Didn’t think I’d see you around anytime soon.” Cyrus releases a dry laugh. “Yeah, me neither. I guess I just needed to escape for a while.” He shrugs and stirs the straw around in his drink. T.J. can tell it’s a topic he’s just not in the mood to discuss, so he doesn’t press the issue. 

He instead asks him of school and of the things that didnt really matter, but needed to in the moment. And Cyrus does the same. They’re sitting there in the dim lit restaurant three feet apart, and T.J wonders what went wrong. It has always been so easy for them to talk to one another, maybe they were just better as friends, or maybe it was a lack of trying on his part when things started to go south, or maybe they just weren’t ‘meant to be’. Whatever it was, it was a tough pill to swallow. 

While they’re laughing away at a memory they remembered, one of the waiters heads over to their table to ask them to leave, it’s 1:00 am and time to close. They both nod at the waiter, and stand up. They walk to the entrance together and go outside, T.J. sighs, “I’ll see you around, I guess.” He says, placing his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder-wow he really had gotten buff- but he doesn’t believe the words he says. As he’s walking off Cyrus calls out his name, he’s biting his lips again. “Wanna hang out for a bit? I know it’s late but... God, I really missed you.” He breathes, while taking T.J.’s breath away. T.J. nods and they both start walking along the street, shoulders bumping.

They find themselves a park bench and they settle into it, a big willow tree towering above them. It’s the middle of summer and the warmth that it brings hugs them. “I have to ask you, what’s the real reason you came home?” T.J. asks, he knows that it’s a question that makes him uncomfortable, but it’s been eating away at him all night and he just wants to be selfish sometimes. Cyrus huffs and annoyed sigh, “Its really none of your business, is it?” T.J. rolls his eyes at that response. He was always one to stick his nose into everyone’s business, but when someone asked him something personal the guards went up. “Really hypocritical coming from you.” T.J. shoots back. “You’re always sticking your nose in people’s business, but when it’s your’s it’s off limits.” 

“You’re kidding? I don’t have any obligation to tell you anything.” Cyrus he says, nostrils flared. He’s riled up and T.J. knows it. “Yeah you’re right, you don’t. We’re not friends or anything anymore, because you decided that I wasn’t someone you wanted apart of your life anymore. We agreed to keep in touch, and you just gave up on us.” And there it was, out in the open ready to be debated, T.J.’s nostrils are flared now and his eyes are watering. Damnit, he didn’t want it to turn into this, there was no turning back now. “Me, give up? It was a two sided thing, you don’t get to blame it all on me. You don’t think that I wanted to call you? I was in a new place, with new people and I needed time to adjust. It was hard breaking up with you and it was hard leaving you, and it still is hard. But I couldn’t keep holding onto something that wasn’t going to work out, I had to move on.” A tear falls from his face and T.J. wipes it away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to turn into fight.” Cyrus sighs, and turns his head to look at T.J.. Their faces are inches apart and Tj’s hand is placed on Cyrus’ neck. “I came back because I missed...everything. I missed Andi, and Buffy and Jonah and my parents and... I missed you. I think of us every single day, and I just wanted to see you again.” 

“I know the feeling.” T.J. replies. The space between them is filled with grief and a feeling of connected spirits. They both know that this isn’t a moment for them to reunite and rekindle what once was. It’s a moment of closure and letting go of the pain that both of them harbor. 

“I need to let you go.” T.J. croaks, his throat aches from the tears trying to escape. His hand is now over Cyrus’. “I’ve been holding onto you for so long, and it’s getting too draining. I’ll always love you though.” Cyrus smiles. “You too.” He nudges the side of his head against T.J.’s and they sit there wrapped in each other’s arms. It’s a time for healing and mending the wounds that a first love can bring, it’s needed and it’s not sad, T.J. thinks, but rather it feels like the weight of a thousand bricks have been lifted off of his shoulders. He loves this man and he knows that he loves him right back.


End file.
